


Never Say Die

by SepticRaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate plot, Death, Emotional, Hance - Freeform, M/M, No Set Season, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: Never say die.So simple, so easy, so perfect.For Hunk and Lance, it was more than words, it was how they survived. Simple words that created a safe haven over time.Until now, at least.





	Never Say Die

/Voltron, Hance\  
“Never say die.” Lance whispered, a smirk on his face. The water gun in his hands shook slightly in his white knuckled grip, but his stance remained unaffected.  
"Never say die." Hunk affirmed, nodding and setting his jaw. The ten year old boys peeked around the corner of the rusted water keg they were both squeezed behind. Narrowing his eyes, Lance shuffled forward, hiding behind a rock. The water gun fight had lasted for hours so far between the neighborhood children, but Lance knew they'd win.

 

 

 

"Never say die!" Hunk laughed, dragging Lance into the middle school, the twelve year old flipping out. It was the first day after a eventful summer, and Lance was less then thrilled to end it.  
"Never say die." Lance growled, hitting Hunk's back as he was hefted over the larger boys shoulder. Lance hated school, but he also knew, they'd get through it.

 

 

 

"Never say die." Lance said shakily, low key gripping Hunks arm tightly as they walked into the academy, their combined dream coming true.  
"Never say die." Hunk smiled, looking around in wonder and joy. This was where they had tried to be for so long, and finally, they were taking their admittance tests. Lance was scared, and Hunk was as well, even though they showed none of it. They just knew the other well enough. They made it this far, Lance just knew they would make it.

 

 

 

"N-never say die..." Lance sniffed, tucking his head in his folded arms. Hunk sat by him, eyes moist in his own sorrow for his friend. Hunk had passed, even with motion sickness, but Lance... Lance had failed as a fighter pilot. He missed a few key points and boom, they lost. Hunk made it, but Lance didn't.  
"Never say die." Hunk said softly, wrapping his arm around his friend to share their sorrow. Lance didn't know, but he hoped they'd make it, one day at least.

 

 

 

'Never say die.' Lance texted, gripping his device tightly as he waited for response, eyes nervously flicking about the room. Lance couldn't be a fighter pilot, but he also couldn't leave his friend. Lance was signing up to be a cargo flier. It wasn't what he wanted, but he wouldn't have to leave his lifelong, and only, friend behind. A boring existence was well worth it.  
'Never say die!' Came the reply, making Lance smile. Hunk was always there for him, wasn't he? Lance closed his eyes, humming softly. He prayed they'd make it.

 

 

 

"Never say die?" Lance swallowed nervously, a shiver itching his spine. This was a do or die moment, and his only chance. He had been moved from a cargo pilot to a fighter pilot due to a open spot, and this was a test run.  
"Never say die." Hunk said, rolling his eyes, even as he smiled. Looking at his skinny friend, Hunk mentally warned him not to get cocky with a glance, but knew it was probably in vain. Lance was just like that, it's just his personality. Lance was scared, but he thought they'd make it.

 

 

 

"Never say die." Lance whispered, eyes warily trained on the very small boy named 'Pidge' that stood with them, hoping the youth didn't overhear. It was a private matter, and felt too special to be overheard, at least to Lance.  
"Never say die." Hunk whispered back, shakily. The larger boy eyed the base down the hill, the one they were about to break into. Hunk didn't really want to, but he knew he could never leave Lance there alone. The boy would probably light something on fire, or himself, if left unsupervised. Lance was too cocky in the moment to fear, and he was sure they'd make it...

 

 

 

"Never say die!" Lance yelled, no longer caring about the open comm. as they fought with the enemy. His controls were stalling and his lion was afraid, he could feel it. This was a hard fight, but they had won worse battles.  
"Never say die." Hunk laughed, his voice confident over the others confused muses. They had somehow made it this far, and Lance was positive they'd make it even farther.

 

 

 

It was dark and cold, the sound of dripping water and small gasps for air the only noise. No light could be seen, and no hope could be felt. In the darkness, two people laid side by side. The skinnier one was sprawled on the ground, a small halo of blood surrounding their head in some holy mocking, an arm slung over their eyes. The larger one was also laying down, but they occasionally sat up and felt along the wall.  
"Hunk, stop." Lance whispered, his eyes tightly closed and head pounding. Hunk continued to tug at loose stones in the pitch black, but no light seeped through.  
"Stop." He repeated, his free hand gripping at the stone ground feebly. Hunk still didn't stop, breath panicked as he grabbed as rocks.  
"Hunk! Stop! Just stop!" Lance yelled, sitting up and grabbing the others arm, ignoring the pain that rocketed through his body.  
"Please, stop." He said softly, pulling his friend back down beside him, once again closing his eyes. It was hopeless in the moment. The cave had collapsed on the paladins, sealing the two into a stony coffin. The rocks had cut off air supply, and it had already been several minutes of recycled air in the cramped space.  
"Never say die?" Hunk rasped shakily, eyes trained on the ceiling. Lance removed his arm from his eyes and looked at his friend, if that even counted as a title anymore. They were closer than that. He couldn't even see Hunk in the dark, but knew the boy was crying and staring at him, pleading for the answer he needed to hear.  
But Lance couldn't do it. He knew that he was broken, and so was Hunk. They were wounded and running out of air.  
"...Die." Lance whispered, a tear slipping down the side of his face as he again faced the ceiling. Hunk let out a strangled sound, feeling around in the dark. Lance didn't make a sound as he felt a weight settle on him, Hunk. Hunk embracing him, the normally happy giant shaking.  
"No. Say it....Please." Hunk begged, unsure if he could even still see, or if it was just the dark. It was silent in the cave as precious minutes ticked by, Hunk pleading occasionally, voice more out of breath each time. As Hunk let out a shaky exhale, body sagging against Lance's, Lance steeled his nerves. They weren't getting out, not alone anyway. Hunk needed to hear it from him before that. Lance knew he did.  
"N- Never say... Never say die." Lance coughed out, holding onto Hunk in the darkness, letting his muscles relax as sleep took over. They tried, that was all he could say. They had tried to make it, to live wondrous lives and achieve their goals. In a way, they had made it. They had become warriors and overcome obstacles. In many ways they had made it. Not even caring about the burn in his chest, Lance closed his eyes, giving in to the lull of sleep, Hunk having done so already. A small smile on his face, Lance knew, he knew that even though they were stopping short, they had made it.

 

"Never..."


End file.
